Father
by Jaina Kenobi
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the image of a father from various POVs. Spans both trilogies and some of the EU, rating may change. Yes, I'm still going! Drabble 19: Han Solo 2
1. Leia Organa

**1. Leia Organa**

_My father has it. I have it. And, my sister has it…. It's you, Leia._

No! My father is dead! He died on Alderaan, in the ultimate sacrifice for the Rebellion. He was my father and he is dead.

_Your father is Darth Vader._

My father was Bail Organa! Darth Vader _killed_ my father!

_That's not true, and you know it. Darth Vader _is_ your father._

My father would not have tortured me. My father would not have destroyed an entire planet out of spite. My father was not evil!

_Suit yourself._

He's not… he can't be… no…

Father…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mine! Or I will help you not! Actually... no. It isn't mine. Which is sad. But such is life. (heavy sigh)


	2. Luke Skywalker

**2. Luke Skywalker**

Anakin Skywalker.

As a boy, that name held everything for me. Uncle Owen told me almost nothing about my father, but I clung to the little he gave me.

Ben Kenobi gave me more. He gave me the lightsaber. He gave me a warrior, a Jedi Knight. A hero.

But Darth Vader took it all away. Gone was my father, my hero, and in his place stood a monster, the epitome of evil.

So, now what? I must confront him. I must confront my idol-turned-enemy, and I will have to kill him.

Do I kill my father or my foe?

* * *

Many thanks to **skywalker05 **for the review! I suppose I should have explained myself: a drabble is a themed fic that says as much as it can in less than 100 words. So they're all going to be short little scenes, usually interior monologues, from different points of view, about the different ways the concept of "father" strikes each character. Since the paternal theme is so prevalent in Star Wars, there will probably be a lot of these, and several will probably be from the same POV. Hope that helps! 


	3. Anakin Skywalker

**3. Anakin Skywalker**

I never had a father. It was just me and Mom. At first, when Qui-Gon came, I wondered if he was someone's father. He was, in a way, as Obi-Wan later explained to me, Obi-Wan's father.

Obi-Wan—the closest thing I ever had to a father. He raised me, taught me, suffered through all my outbursts. And for what? Now I'm at the peak of my ability; he holds me back. Refuses to let me excel. Why? Doesn't he love me, his son? I love him as a father…

Perhaps I've been fooling myself. Perhaps I have no father.

* * *

Many thanks to **The dancing Cavalier, Darth Saboteur, **and **LuvinLivnReadn** for the reviews. You rock my world!

Jaya


	4. Obi Wan Kenobi

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

The Jedi are my only family. That's intentional: we are raised by other Jedi; our bonds are formed in the Temple. Bant is my sister, Yoda my grandfather, Qui-Gon my father, in the truest sense.

Qui-Gon knew my every thought, and I his. He owned a corner of my mind. But it's empty. How odd, to feel that gap. To reach to him when nothing reaches back. To need to ask him something when I can't.

And yet… he's still there. He's in my mind and my heart, and I have but to recall him to find what I seek.

* * *

Wow, I don't think I've updated this much since I finished with Journey Home! Again, thanks to **LuvinLivnReadn, The dancing Cavalier, **and **skywalker05** for the reviews. You keep me writing!


	5. Han Solo

**Han Solo**

My father is dead, as far as I know—I don't remember him. The man who raised me was a con man, a thief: Garris Shrike.

Small wonder that I became a smuggler myself, then. But not like Shrike. I had some morals. I was never a spineless Hutt. I didn't want to be a smuggler, but a member of the Imperial forces.

The Imperials were worse than Shrike. I should have known—_did_ know—that I wouldn't last. But I couldn't have known where my old idealism would lead me.

Han Solo, a rebel? What would my father say?

* * *

That one was fun. Nobody ever thinks about Han's father... I doubt that even Han does very often. But every once in a while, I'm sure he wonders. Especially after he finds out who Leia's father was.

I'm toying with the idea of posting a second drabble today, since I will be gone tomorrow andI won't be able to post. So keep your eyes peeled.

As usual, giant piles of thanks to **LuvinLivnReadn, The dancing Cavalier, **and **skywalker05** for encouraging me to keep writing with their wonderful reviews!


	6. Darth Vader

**Darth Vader**

_The son of Skywalker…_

I, Darth Vader, a father? The very idea is laughable.

What do I know about this boy—my son? Only that he has joined the Rebel Alliance. I suppose he inherited his mother's idealism.

And Obi-Wan trained him. That day, in the hangar… that was him. He had loved Kenobi as I once did; he probably thinks I'm a monster. I wonder if he knows who I am?

No. If he knew, it would make him… curious. And that would be dangerous. They must want to use him against me.

Luke, please, don't do it.

* * *

Well, I thought about it, and I decided to give you another one to hold you over until I get back. :D Enjoy! 


	7. Qui Gon Jinn

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

The Force works in strange ways. After Xanatos, I swore never to take another apprentice. The pain was too great.

But that decision was not mine to make. Obi-Wan managed to impress me enough that, despite my misgivings, I adopted him as my Padawan.

But still, I kept him at a distance. Emotional involvment was dangerous. But he refused to settle for less than all I could give, so I gave it.

He never failed to make me proud, even when he didn't prevail. I am proud to call him Padawan; proud to call him my son.

* * *

That got a little into the JA series, but I think you can follow it without having read the series.

As always, many thanks to my reviewers, **LuvinLivnReadn** and **The dancing Cavalier!** You are truly wonderful!


	8. Shmi Skywalker

**Shmi Skywalker**

I always dreaded the question. Whenever I spoke with someone about my son, I would eventually have to explain what had happened. They never believed me.

To be quite fair, I wouldn't have believed me, either. It is quite impossible to conceive without knowing a man. Except I did it. I don't know how.

My Ani is such a blessing to me. He truly is a gift. But I cannot say who from, as much as I long to.

Still, I dread the day when he is old enough to ask after his father. What will I tell him?

* * *

I'd have posted this yesterday, but I couldn't log in to do it. Apologies to all. 

Many thanks to **LuvinLivnReadn, The dancing Cavalier**, and **Mireath Warrior** for the reviews. You don't know how happy you make me!


	9. Palpatine

**Palpatine**

The Jedi are fools. Anakin Skywalker has the potential to destroy the Sith once and for all, yet they don't use him. They don't even monitor him, to ensure his loyalty.

They say the boy has no father. A child of that age would long for a paternal role model. Perhaps he will find it in that fool among fools, Kenobi. But perhaps he's smarter than that. If I were to take a special interest in him… monitor him… I could turn the Jedi's strongest weapon against them. And I could destroy them.

It is time Skywalker had a father.

* * *

Just a quick note, to those of you who want to see more from one particular character: never fear! I plan to have multiple drabbles from the same POV, and that includes people like Qui-Gon, Shmi, and the majority of the Skywalker clan. This could go on for quite some time. 

Gigantic piles of gratitude to **LuvinLivnReadn** and **The dancing Cavalier** for the consistent encouragement in their reviews. Cyber cookies to both of you!


	10. Padmé Skywalker

**Padmé Skywalker**

I had always wanted to get married and have a family. It had been a dream of mine ever since I can remember. When I married Anakin, I realized that my dream would never come true, or at least not in the way I'd envisioned it.

I didn't want to get pregnant. With my marriage, children should not have been an option. But I didn't do enough to prevent it, and now we are to be parents. I am to be a mother, and Ani a father.

A Jedi, to be a father? This could get interesting.

* * *

As always, millions of thanks to **LivnLuvnReadn** and **The dancing Cavalier** for reviewing my story. You guys are the best! 


	11. Boba Fett

**Boba Fett**

A chip off the old block, that's what Dad used to call me. I am, too. He explained it to me once: the Kaminoans took a cell from him and used it to make me. So I am exactly the same as him, only better, because he can teach me all the stuff he knows.

Or, at least, he could, if he wasn't dead. But that Jedi—! He wasn't doing anything other than what he was hired to do! He didn't deserve to die. He didn't do anything wrong!

I'm going to be better than Dad. I'll show them.

* * *

Just in case you didn't catch the timeline here, this is just days after the Battle of Geonosis (because I highly doubt that adult-Boba would think like that... but a kid would). 

To my faithful reviewers, **LuvinLivnReadn **and **The dancing Cavalier:** I can't say how delightful you are! You are the ones who keep me writing. And to the newbie, **piratelover06**, welcome aboard! Don't worry, I intend to add plenty more, and I'm sure the Solo kids will show up eventually.


	12. Jango Fett

**Jango Fett**

I was the last of the Mandalorian Warriors. But a lone warrior does not survive for very long. Hunting bounties was an easy way of making a living.

When Roz died, something she'd said wouldn't leave me alone. I should pass on what I've learned. But the idea of taking some urchin to train didn't appeal to me.

Tyrannus opened the door for that. Clones. Use me as a host, pay me with a boy of my own to train as I see fit. They agreed—in three months, I will be a father.

I think I'll call him Boba.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday; I had to work at church all day and then I went in the evening and watched Spinal Tap with a group from my mission trip. It was great fun, but I didn't have a chance to get online.

I hope I got Roz's name right. Let me know if I didn't. To **The dancing Cavalier:** it's true, Boba doesn't die. I believe that it's Dengar who helps him escape, but if I'm wrong, don't hesitate to correct me. To **LivnLuvnReadn**: good eyes, you caught the same thing I did.

Thank you both for reviewing!


	13. Cliegg Lars

**Cliegg Lars**

I knew about Anakin; Shmi had told me stories since the day we met. But I hadn't expected him to be this… serious. Of course, I told him about Shmi. That, I feared, would make him worse.

It did. He raced off to find her, thinking his Jedi skills could save her. Poor kid's been away from Tatooine too long. I was only surprised when he managed to bring her body back.

We're all upset, but he… I don't know what to think. The best I can do is be a father to him and hope that I touch something.

* * *

That didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. I guess Cliegg is a little more long-winded than I could let him be... ah, well, I kept it at 100 words anyway. Sorry this took so long. It's getting near finals week, and I just don't have time to be posting every day. Hopefully it will pick back up after E3 comes out.

Piles of thanks to my dear reviewers!


	14. Shmi Lars

**Shmi Lars**

When Qui-Gon came and freed Ani, I was so delighted. He took my boy and trained him, and Ani gained a father. If nothing else went right again, I would have that to cling to.

I had no dreams when I met Cliegg. He was kind, friendly, but no more. Who'd have thought that he'd love me? But he did—enough to free me. Overnight, I went from slave to wife.

Owen is a wonderful son. But I can't help wondering about Ani… does he know he has a family?

Oh, Cliegg, couldn't you have found me earlier?

* * *

Here's another from Shmi's POV, since so many of you asked for one. 

Shameless plug: GO SEE HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! It's hilarious... and the SW preview in front doesn't hurt, either...

Piles of thanks to the best reviewers in the galaxy: mine! You are the awesomest!


	15. Darth Vader 2

**Darth Vader (2)**

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die."

Young Skywalker. Luke.

But once, _I_ was "young Skywalker." I had thought the name was an endearment. Now, it seems more a term of derision. Young _fool_.

I can feel his pain. My pain, for my blood flows through his veins. Our pain. No, this is beyond pain. I cannot stand it. I have not felt this much anguish since the events that forced me into this suit. No one deserves this. Especially not my son.

I could end it… but betray my master to save my son?

Yes… we shall save each other.

* * *

Yarrgh. Sorry about the insanely long update time. It'sfinals week, and I've been up to my ears in schoolwork. I'm still not out of the woods, but I'd have gone crazy if I hadn't taken a break to write this... and watch ROTJ last night to get my inspiration for it, of course. 

At any rate, I'm so grateful to all of you who stuck with me through this, and still review every time I post. You always make my day!


	16. Luke Skywalker 2

**16. Luke Skywalker (2)**

I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it. He was lying. I don't know why, but he was lying to me. My father is dead by his hand. He is a Sith Lord, and he cannot be trusted.

And yet... why does my every instinct tell me to believe him? Why, when I was near dead with pain, was it so easy to believe that he is my father? Why, even now, do I find it so much easier to believe him?

Why, Ben, did you lie to me?

* * *

First of all, I am dreadfully sorry that I seemed to just fall off the face of the planet without so much as an explanation. I owe you at least that. So here's what's going on: 

I'm home from school for the summer. That means that my only internet access is on an old computer that tries to use dial-up and succeeds only about half the time. And even then, it's painfully slow. Gettting on the internet is like pulling teeth, and I absolutely despise doing it. Also, I'm working full time in addition to taking a summer class, which means that my free time is somewhere in the vicinity of nothing. On the rare occasions that I do get online (I try to force myself to do it about once a week, but that's not a sure thing, either), the most I can usually get done before I give up in despair is to check my email. I haven't been on this site in ages, except to read a couple of stories that I've been following since they started and that have sucked me in like a couple of black holes. I should have posted something long before this to explain what was going on, but... I didn't. No excuse except what's already been said. I'm sorry.

And I think that author's note was longer than the actual fic! That's not really a good thing, is it? Oh, well--at least you know the truth now. I still write the drabbles, and when I get the chance I promise I'll post them. What I can't promise you is any sort of regularity or frequency in my posts until mid-August, at the earliest.

Thanks so much to all of you who have stuck with me this far. Your reviews mean so much to me!

Jaya


	17. Jaina Solo

Wow, people actually want me to keep doing these? All right, no promises that they'll be updated with any regularity (I'm doing NaNoWriMo... :gulp: ), but if you want me to keep going, I'm all for it! I'd kind of given up, figuring that people didn't care any more, but if you still want 'em, I'll still write 'em! Here's your latest:

**

* * *

**

**Jaina Solo**

My dad was a hero. Not just my hero, but everybody's hero. But I knew him differently than the others, many who shared my name simply because it was _his_ daughter's name.

I resented having to share him with the galaxy. Today more so than ever. I am the one who suffers from his loss, I and my family, not the billions of aliens who worshiped him from afar. He was my father, my hero, and this is _my_ loss! Why must you pretend to cry? You lost nothing! I lost _everything_. I lost my father, and my hero.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apparently there is some confusion as to whether or not Han has actually died in the official EU. As far as I know, he did not (although I stopped reading NJO after those bastards killed Chewbacca...). I wrote this simply because it was the first thing that came to mind. HAN IS NOT OFFICIALLY DEAD. At least, not as far as I know. Sorry for all the confusion. : ( 


	18. Qui Gon Jinn 2

**Father: Qui-Gon Jinn**

The Master-Padawan bond is like a father-son relationship among Jedi. It is a glorious thing.

But my master was Dooku. A harsher, less-loving master didn't exist. He abused me if I was wrong, if I was annoying or if he was in a foul mood, which was often. And yet, after all that, I still loved him. On the rare occasion that I pleased him, as when I received my knighthood, it was the greatest deight I could imagine.

Now that he left, I wonder, is he still proud of me?

Am I proud of _him_?

* * *

I'm so proud of me! My word count for National Novel Writing Month is up to 28040! The on-track goal for today is only 21671, so I'm WAY ahead of schedule. I was so delighted, I decided to take a short break and post another drabble. I have no idea what kind of bond Qui-Gon and Dooku had, so I'm totally making all of this up, but I can't imagine that it was a really good experience for poor Qui-Gon. Oh, and questions posed about the last drabble are answered inside that drabble, if you're looking for it.

So, there's that. Happy reading--I'm off to write a few thousand more words before the week starts up again and I get bogged down in homework!


	19. Han Solo 2

**Han Solo (2)**

A father. Me.

I've been called many things. Smuggler, scum, rebel, pirate, friend, husband. But father? Never.

Even Chewie is a father. Cute little Wookiee, Lumpy. And Malla is a good mom. But it's not exactly like Chewie spends a lot of time with them. His life debt to me comes first (whether I like it or not).

And though Chewie is comfortable in his position, I'm not. I mean, I know how to do a lot, but raising kids isn't on that list. At least, not yet.

Well, I guess it's time to add it.


End file.
